Identification badges used by corporations and governments may be non-intelligent. They may be encoded with a unique identifier (credential #) and a key that allows the data to be transmitted to devices like security access control badge readers. Moreover, the use of smart phones running applications may be expensive and impractical. For example, the phone may need to be out of the holster, unlocked and the applications running for them to work with devices like security access control badge readers.